1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to user interface processing.
2. Description of Related Art
As computing devices have come to pervade the environment, users must contend with an increasing variety of interfaces. Manufacturers have attempted to respond to these challenges by providing different versions of their application user interfaces for each device platform. For example, Windows CE is a version of the Microsoft Windows® user interface supporting features found on smaller computing devices. The Windows XP user interface typically supports computing devices with larger displays, full size keyboards and the like. Although these conventional systems of providing user interfaces allow the use of a variety of devices, porting of the operating system, application and associated user interface to the target device is required.
The users of portable and other computing devices show increasing interest in customizing or personalizing the user interface. However, conventional systems lack mechanisms for portable personalization or customization of user interfaces across ranges of ubiquitous devices. Moreover, users are reluctant to trust ubiquitous devices due to the risk that passwords and/or other sensitive information may be captured. Therefore, systems and methods that dynamically link ubiquitous devices with user interfaces based on a physical key would be useful.